


Doppelgangers

by Cassandra_Strom



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, Hurt Dean Winchester, Leviathans, Other, Season/Series 07, Tired Sam Winchester, confused Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Strom/pseuds/Cassandra_Strom
Summary: “Okay we are in big trouble.” Hardison announced to the Leverage team and clicked his remote at the screen, “Everyone, meet the two guys who attacked us at the warehouse. Sam and Dean Winchester who went on a murder rampage earlier this year and were decapitated in police station.”Parker blinked, “ Wait, Sam and Dean? I think I recognize their names from somewhere. But how did they beat up Elliot if they are dead?”“That’s the problem. I don’t know.”
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sophie Devereaux & Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux & Nathan Ford & Alec Hardison & Parker & Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 35





	Doppelgangers

“Will someone please remind me why I got stuck with Elliot going through the creepy-ass warehouse?” Hardison asked the rest of the Leverage team over the comms.

Nate’s voice rang with disapproval, “Because this was the last place Collin Marks was seen alive was a crossroads that was being monitored by a camera, whose system for some reason is set up in this warehouse and we need you to download the footage. And as for why Elliot is with you, well, we are not at plan M yet.”

“You think I can’t protect myself?” Hardison protested.

“Oh, can you protect yourself?” Elliot asked before Nate had a chance to respond, “That’s nice, then why did I have to save your ass at least three times in the last month?”

Sophie’s “mom” voice broke in over the comms, “Boys, play nice. We just need to link Damien Fuentes to Collin's death. Then we can tip off the cops and the Markses will get them to see the Fuentes brought to justice. We’re covering all our bases. It’s a basic job.”

Parker sighed, “I know, it’s so boring. I don’t get to do anything interesting.”

Hardison paused, “Parker, didn’t you say your way of getting into the Fuentes’s office was by jumping off another building’s roof? That was twenty stories taller than the office building?”

“Yeah? Like I said, I never get to do anything interesting.”

There was silence over the comms for a couple of seconds.

“There is something wrong with you.” Elliot informed Parker.

As Sophie had said, this was an easy job. The Leverage team was going after Damien Fuentes, CEO who popped up out of nowhere ten years ago. He miraculously kept his company afloat despite his numerous bad decisions. Recently, a number of his low level employees had been found in suspicious accidents. The most recent, Collin Marks, who had been run over by a car, but not before sustaining multiple gashes in legs and torso which would have made him bleed out even if he hadn’t been hit by the car. Collin’s family didn’t want money, they only wanted Fuentes to be held responsible for Collin’s, and if possible the other employees’ deaths. 

It was a run of the mill job. Elliot, Parker and Hardison searched for evidence to condemn Fuentes,while Sophie robbed him blind and Nate ran the entire con from behind the scenes. It was like any other job they had pulled.

“Hold up.” Elliot whispered, “I hear something.”

Now that they had stopped walking, Haridson could hear it too. Two people, men, most likely judging from the tone of voices, talking about something they couldn’t make out.

Hardison sideyed Elliot, “Do you think Fuentes didn’t want to leave any evidence?”

Elliot grunted, “Maybe. You go.”

Hardison balked and whisper-yelled, “What! We are not on plan M! I’m not supposed to die Elliot!”

“I’ve got your back. Just do one of your voices.” Elliot saw the skeptical look on Hardison’s face, “Look, Fuentes doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to wait three weeks to wipe out data. He would do it immediately. Whoever these guys are, they’re most likely just doing their jobs, if they aren’t, I’ll take them out.”

“Yeah, that’s reassuring.” Hardison said, but started to walk towards the both nonetheless while muttering, “You’re just looking forward to punching something.”

“I heard that.”

Hardison huffed and walked up toward the booth as he kept walking he caught the end of the conversation.

“I would think that it would be Fuentes that made the deal, but he ain’t dead.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too, but you can’t tell me that what’s in that video doesn’t look like crossroads.”

“Son of a bitch, I really was hoping this was going to be an easy salt ‘n’ burn.”

“So much for that.”

Hardison decided that he was close enough to the two guys attention, but still far enough away to take cover behind wearhouse shelfs if they decided to shoot first and ask questions later.

“Hey!” Hardison called out, “Are you the new guys?”

The two guys stood up and looked around at Harison. Hardison internally gulped, they were both well muscled, one looked to be about his height and the other one was several inches taller with shaggy brown hair.

The two guys subtly exchanged glances then the shorter one answered, “Yeah, we’re the new guys. We were hired to….uh,”

“Take stock.” The taller one finished, “Of the wearhouse, we needed the list that was in here.”

Hearing this exchange over the comms, Sophie snorted, “Is that really what they’re going with? Amatures.”

“I don’t think so. Hardison be careful.” Elliot growled.

Hardison wanted to retort, ‘what do you think I’m doing?’ but couldn’t while he was still talking to the two guys, he walked a little closer to them, “That’s great! We could use some more people taking care of this old girl.”

As Hardison got closer he could see the two guys faces, they looked similar, so they could possibly be related. Hardison was focused on the taller guy, who he thought would be more of a threat and that was the reason he saw the exact moment a tall dude recognized Hardison and an expression of pure terror crossed his face as he pulled out a gun.

“Whoah!” Both Hardison and the shorter guy exclaimed.

“Look man, I didn’t do anything to you, if you could just put the gun down, I’ll leave.” Hardison rambled, putting his hands up.

“Sammy, what’s wrong?”

“He killed me.”

“What?!” Hardison exclaimed, extremely confused.

“Which time?” 

“The first time,” The taller dude, who Hardison assumed was Sammy said.

“Oh, son of a bitch,” The shorter guy said, recognition flashing across face now too and pulling out his gun, “I forgot, what can this guy do? I thought you shot him.”

“So did I!” Sammy exclaimed, looking on the border of a panic attack, “Didn’t we just say this looked like crossroads?!”

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me! They can’t do that right? Tell me they can’t do that.”

Hardison had had enough, he had to say something so that they wouldn’t shoot him, “Okay, I’ve got no idea what you guys are talking about. I certainly never killed nobody, but this is because I’m Jewish, right?”

Sammy and the shorter guy gave Hardison a look of utter confusion, but still had their guns trained on him.

“So what if I celebrate Hanuka rather than Christmas? So what if I like a little matzo ball soup? There’s nothing wrong with that! That’s not—”

“Say anything else, Jake, and I’ll kill you again.” Sammy threatened, “Don’t think I can’t remember what you can do. What the demons made us do.”

Hardison forced a smile and whispered while trying not to move his mouth, “Elliot do something, these guys are crazy.”

Elliot charged Sammy and the other dude with no warning as Hardison dashed behind a shelf. There were gunshots before they were silenced and the sound of metal hitting the ground.

“I don’t like guns.” Elliot growled before Hardison could hear blows being landed.

Hardison sighed, if the crazy dudes were trying to access the camera then there must be something on there. The problem was that it could only be accessed from the station that was behind Elliot and the crazy men. That was when Hardison remembered that it was only stored and if the guys wanted to watch they must have something plugged in that he could hack. Hardison pulled out his phone and began to hack. He snickered as he accessed the data and began to download it onto his phone. The problem was he was so distracted that he missed that the shorter guy had snuck up behind him.

But it wasn’t very hard to miss him when he tackled Hardison and held a knife to his throat. Hardison froze, he really didn’t want that serrated blade any closer to his skin.

“How the hell are you alive?” The guy asked and when Hardison didn’t answer he pressed the knife closer to Hardison’s neck, “Last I saw you, Sam pumped you full of lead. Are you a demon? You ganking poor people who signed their soul away ‘cause they didn’t know any better?”

Hardison didn’t even want to process that statement, “Look man, I have know idea what you’re talking about. You’ve got to believe me. I have never seen you or Sam, I’m gonna guess that’s the tall dude. Also I don’t believe in demons or whatever weird cult thing you’ve got going here.”

Elliot came round the corner looking very ruffled and when he saw the predicament Hardison had gotten into exclaimed, “Dammit Hardison!”

“Any closer, I slit his throat.” The guy holding him hostage said, “Where’s Sam?”

“He’s fine.” Elliot answered glaring at the dude, “You hurt him and you won’t be.”

Hardison couldn’t see his captors face, but he assumed he was glaring right back at Elliot, which was concerning because Elliot was doing the thing with his eyes that made most people back off.

“Dean!” 

Hardison blinked, normally when Elliot hit people they stayed down for longer than that. At least he knew the name of the guy holding a knife to his throat. Hardison knew either Dean or Elliot was going to do something stupid, so he began to open his mouth. However, Dean shoved Hardison toward Elliot with an incredible amount of force and both members of team Leverage went crashing toward the ground. Elliot struggles to get Hardison off of him, but since Hardison was all limbs it was a bit difficult.

“Dammit Hardison!”

“It’s not like I wanted to be in this situation, man! The guy was about to slice my throat open!”

As soon as they were on their feet, they looked around for Dean and Sam, but they were gone.

“Man, what the hell just happened?” Hardison asked looking at Elliot.

Elliot shrugged.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What was that?!” Sam yelled from the shotgun seat of Baby as they tore away from the warehouse.

“I don’t know!” Dean yelled slapping the steering wheel, “I thought if it was a crossroads demon we could get Crowley to get them to back off after what he did with Becky. But Jake! What the hell man?”

Sam dug the palms of his hands into his eyes, “I don’t know. I don’t know. Maybe he came back as a crossroads demon and dug up his old meat suit?”

“I mean that’s possible, but that wouldn’t explain Terminator back there protecting him. Didn’t Jake have demon powers?” Dean asked.

Sam reached back and unconsciously rubbed at the spot where Jake had stabbed and killed him, “I mean, he didn’t use any of them, so maybe he can’t use them when he’s a demon? This is something that's never happened before. Maybe Cas would—”

Sam cut himself off and shot a glance at Dean, whose hands gripped the wheel tighter.

“Well, he’s not, so we’re just going to have to find out something on our own. I have to check with my friend Leo to make sure he’s not palling around with Jake because Terminator looked just like him.”

Sam frowned, “Who’s—”

“A hunter friend I met while you were at college.” Dean answered shortly.

Sam knew not to ask further, talking about his time in Stanford was a sure fire way to start a fight.

“The long haired guy, he called Jake a different name, Hardison?” Sam mentioned to cover up the awkward moment.

Dean nodded, “Yeah. I’ll call around, see if anyone has crossed paths Hardison/Jake. We also can’t forget about the original case. Maybe Dick found some demons to team up with.”

Sam grimaced, “Worst case scenario, we can summon Crowely and see what if he has any demons that hate him enough to team up with Dick.”

“I don’t like it.” Dean grunted

“Neither do I,” Sam admitted, “But at this point it’s the only plan we’ve got.”

They both sat in silence and drove into a motel.

\----------------------------------------------

“Okay we are in big trouble.” Hardison announced to the Leverage team and clicked his remote at the screen, “Everyone, meet the two guys who attacked us at the warehouse. Sam and Dean Winchester who went on a murder rampage earlier this year and were decapitated in police station.”

Parker blinked, “ Wait, Sam and Dean? I think I recognize their names from somewhere. But how did they beat up Elliot if they are dead?”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know.” Haridson admitted before looking agitated and clicking his remote again and showing a video of the outside of the wearhouse, “I also have no evidence on Collin’s death. It looks like he’s running from something, but it never enters the frame.”

“So to sum up,” Sophie drawled looking at the boys, “You found nothing and gained the attention of two serial killers?”

“Hey, don’t look at me. They were all over Hardison, kept calling him Jake for some reason.” Elliot protested.

“I have never seen them before in my life.” Hardison said, raising his hands in protest.

Parker gasped, “Do you think they’ll come after Hardison?”

“No, no, no,” Hardison protested shaking his head, “Those weirdos ain’t getting anywhere near me.”

Parker blinked, “Okay so Hardison won’t get killed, but I still think I recognize them from somewhere.”

Nate ignored Parker as he raised his hands for quiet, “Hold on, just for a second. Hardison, you said you hacked into their computer?”

Hardison still looked on edge, “Yeah, it had defenses, but they were pretty shoddy. There was a lot of weird stuff on it, mostly research on weird deaths, monsters, and one site called Busty Asain Beauties. None of that creeped me out as the fact that they had done recent searches and had information about the deaths at Fuentes’s company.”

“Wait, why are they looking into that?” Sophie asked then her eyes widened, “Oh no, you don’t think—”

“That they are planning on attacking Fuentes’s company and taking out innocent people? Yes, as a matter of fact I do.” Nate answered Sophie’s unfinished question, “Hardison can you track the Winchester’s location?”

“Nate, please don’t tell me we’re going to do what I think we’re going to do.” Hardison pleaded.

Elliot cracked his knuckles, “I can take them. They were trained by a marine, but not in the marines.”

Everyone looked at him and Elliot shrugged, “What? It’s a very distinctive fighting style.”

Nate clapped his hands together, “Okay new plan, let’s go steal some serial killers.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so I made some calls, and I got a hit.” Dean informed Sam and continued as Sam looked up from his summoning materials, “One of our Fed friends told me they have an eye on one, Alec Hardison, who looks exactly like Jake. But only because he hacked the Pentagon. On paper, Hardison is not really a threat, it’s the other one we have to worry about.

“You get any information on him?” Sam asked, organizing the ingredients, they were in a basement of an abandoned building, a great place to summon the King of Hell.

“Nothing real solid, only rumors that Hardison was running with a really good hitter, named Elliot Spencer. He’s really well trained, but they don’t think he’s killing any more. Since we didn’t really hurt them, I don’t think they’ll still be looking for us.”

Sam shrugged, “Let’s just hope we can get this Fuentes business sorted out and get out of here. Even if Hardison isn’t Jake, he still creeps me out.”

Dean smirked, “Well, look at that. We finally found something that scares you more than clowns.”

Sam scowled and finished setting up the ingredients and was about to put some blood into the bowl to finish the ritual before a voice rang out.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The brothers turned around to see Damien Fuentes standing behind them. His eyes flicked black before going back to normal. 

“Son of bitch.” Dean hissed, aiming up his gun, “Knew it was a demon.”

Fuentes chuckled, “The Winchesters. I knew I should have been a bit more careful. When those deaths started hitting the news, I expected some hunter to show up sooner or later.”

“Then why weren’t you more careful?” Sam asked, also raising his gun as well.

“Because Crowely’s a bit busy with all of this Dick business and hasn’t been paying close attention, so I would prefer you for you to not summon him.” Fuentes said raising his hand and the brothers and the summoning ingredients flew backwards.

Sam and Dean jumped to their feet. Dean grabbed the shotgun filled with salt and fired as Sam began to chant an exorcism.

“No, no, no. None of that.” Fuentes said raising his hand and Sam flew backward again and hit the wall hard, “Sorry, still have some business deals to carry out.”

“Yeah? Do these poor saps even know that they’re selling their souls? Normally, these guys get some kind of boon and a couple more years of time before getting ripped to shreds.” Dean asked, drawing Fuentes’s attention away from Sam who was subtly gathering the herbs that had been spilled.

“That normally is the deal for souls going to hell, yes. But I made a rather interesting deal with this meat suit ten years ago.” Fuentes gestured down at himself, “Our deal was for his position in his company, at the end of ten years, I would be able to hijack his skin whenever I wanted to. So, now if I tell the employees to sign something, they sign it without reading it.”

“So, not only are you a demon, you’re a dick of a boss.” Dean summed up.

Fuentes smirked and was about to say something when the door of the basement opened and in walked a janitor with headphones in. Then man completely ignored Fuentes, Sam, and Dean until he was nearly face to face with Fuentes. Dean was still aiming his shotgun at Fuentes as the dude took out his headphones. Dean and Fuentes exchanged glances.

“Hello, there,” The man greeted, “I’m Jimmy Papadocolous. Is there anything I can help you folks with today?”

Dean and Fuentes both blinked and Dean was about to answer before Jimmy announced, “Hey there, young man you can’t set a fire down here.”

Sam and Dean smirked at Fuentes as the small fire Sam had set on the floor changed color.

“You’re done.” Sam said with a shit eating grin on his face as he stood up.

Damien’s face flushed red and he threw his hand and Dean and Jimmy flew backward into a wall as Fuentes rushed Sam. However, for some reason he couldn’t move, Fuentes looked up and there was the Devil’s trap.

Dean smirked, “Did you really think we were going to summon the King of Hell without warding this place? What kind of idiots do you think we are?”

“Ones that have died before,” Fuentes snarled.

“Yeah, but we’ve always come back haven’t we?” Dean retorted.

“Hello boys.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Nate had no idea what was going on. All of the things he had plans for did not include him running into Damien Fuetes having supernatural powers or being with the Winchester brothers. And he most certainly didn’t plan on Sterling showing up out of nowhere and talking to the not-so-dead serial killers.

“Wait is that Sterling?” Elliot in his comm, “Keep him there, I’m going to kill him.”

“Stick with the plan,” Nate hissed trying not to draw attention to himself, “You have to get as much evidence as you can to make the police believe that we’re not crazy and the  
Winchester brothers are alive.”

“Nate are you sure? This is getting pretty dangerous.” Sophie asked anxiously.

“I’ll be fine.” Nate reassured her, “But if Parker and Hardison could spare Elliot as back up that would not be terrible.”

“Copy that I’m on my way.” 

“I’m coming too!” Parker exclaimed, “I found one of their fake ID’s with a younger picture of them and I finally remembered them.”

“That’s great Parker.” Nate said distractedly, “But can we talk about this later.”

She huffed, “Fine, I’ll wait.”

Nate focused back on the confrontation between Sterling, Fuentes, and the Winchesters.

“Two times in two weeks, if you keep this up I’ll get the wrong impression.” Sterling drawled.

“Shut up Crowley,” Sam hissed, “This is one of your demons right? He’s been letting people sign away their souls without any benefit or timeline. From what I gathered, the souls don’t even go to Hell. He probably keeps them to himself.”

Dean grinned, “And here I thought you demons had some integrity.”

Sterling turned toward Fuentes, “And what do you have to say for yourself?”

“They’re lying, they just want to break the deals!” Fuentes exclaimed, for some reason looking terrified of Sterling.

“I understand why they would do that, but Moose and Squirrel have Dick to worry about and wouldn’t bother me if they didn’t have a reason. Also I have been watching you for a  
while. I’ve been cracking down on demons that don’t preserve Hell’s integrity because as I said before, this isn’t Wall Street.” Sterling paused and whistled, “Juliet!”

The door burst open and there was a loud growling as if there was a dog in the room, but Nate couldn’t see a dog. He did see Dean go pale and was very concerned. If anything could make a serial killer scared, Nate figured he should be worried.

Sterling had a smug look on his face, “Juliet, sweetie, Damien here has been very bad. Sic him.”

The growling increased and there were claw marks on the floor. Out of nowhere, Fuentes had claw marks in his legs and chest and was dragged away. 

Sam winced, “I almost feel bad for him.”

“Yes, well don’t worry your head Moose. He’ll get what he deserves. For your information this also breaks the contracts on all of those people that he signed on without knowing.” Sterling informed Sam, “And now that’s two favors I’ve done for you, out of the goodness of my heart. So get down to hunting Dick, he’s ruining my business almost as much as Damien was.”

The Winchesters looked like they were going to say something when the door burst open and Elliot charged in followed by Parker and Sophie. Nate knew Parker was following Elliot because she recognized the Winchester, but he had no idea why Sophie was here.

“Sterling!” Elliot yelled.

Sterling held up his hand and Elliot froze in his tracks, somehow he had stopped him from moving.

“Sorry, ‘fraid not.” Not-Sterling said, his eyes flashing red, “I do get mistaken for this Sterling fellow a lot though. I think the meat suit I’m wearing has a twin brother or something.”

“Then who are you?” Nate asked, sounding more confident than he was feeling.

“Crowley, King of Hell. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. You must be Nate Ford, your father made quite the deal a few years ago, don’t worry he still has six years left on his clock.”

Nate blinked as Sam and Dean winced, “What does that mean?”

Crowley waved his hand dismissively, “Never you mind. I really must get going. Hell doesn’t run itself you know.”

Then he was gone.

“What was that?” Sophie asked as she darted across the room to help Nate up off the floor.

“Congratulations people, you just met your first demon.” Dean said while dusting off his shotgun.

“So, you’re not crazy?” Sophie asked them, “Because I think that would be better for my sanity if you really were crazy.”

“Sorry,” Sam said shrugging, “Werewolves, witches, vampires, ghosts, and demons, they’re all real.”

“Why do you think I believe in Santa?” Parker asked from behind Elliot, who seemed to be subconsciously hiding her from sight, “Hey, guys.”

Sam frowned, “Wait, Parker is that you?”

Parker nodded and smiled, bobbing on the balls of her feet, “Long time no see. By the way, why were you trying to Hardison?”

“We met her while she was at Pastor Jim’s, waiting for room at a foster home. We were really young.” Sam admitted.

Elliot frowned, “You remember someone from that long ago?”

Sam gave Elliot a look, “Would you forget someone if they asked you to bury alive them in a coffin?”

Elliot blinked, then shrugged, “Fair point.”

“And to answer your question, Parker,” Dean said, satisfied with his inspection of the shotgun, “Your friend looks a hell of a lot the guy who killed Sam the first time.”

Nate blinked, “The first time? How many times have he died?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t really keep track, but by now over three times? Dean’s losing, he’s died over a hundred times.”

Dean huffed, “Screw you Sam, if anything, I’m winning because I’ve died so much.”

Sophie blinked as Sam pulled a face at Dean, “I’m sorry what?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam said with a dismissive wave, “Hey, Parker, if you give me your phone I can update it with some new monsters to avoid.”

Parker tossed her phone at Sam.

“So that’s it?” Nate asked, “You just tell us that monsters exist and walk out.”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know if you noticed, but the FBI is looking for us because we’re ‘serial killers,’ so we have to leave on the off chance people saw us.”

“How do you fight monsters?” Elliot asked as Sam tossed Parker’s phone back to her, “Does punching them work?”

“Yeah, and when in doubt cut off the head and burn the body. That normally makes them stay dead.” Dean smiled sadly, “I also know someone who shoved a monster in a wood chipper.”

Sophie’s smile became very strained. In the distance, there was the sound of sirens.

Parker face scrunched, “Someone must’ve heard the gunshots. We need to go, I don’t like cops.”

Sam and Dean nodded.

“Hope we can see you soon Parker.” Sam said before he and Dean ran out the door.

The Leverage team stared after the Winchester brothers for a second.

Then Hardison’s voice rang out over the comms, “Well, that was terrifying. Can we never do that again?”

The team, minus Parker, nodded in assent while Parker pouted and folded arms against her chest.

\-----------------------------------

“That was weird.” Dean said from behind Baby’s wheel.

“Very,” Sam agreed, “I mean what are the chances that there were three doppelgӓngers in this situation?”

“Sammy, considering our life, we honestly should stop being surprised about things.”

Sam winced and nodded as Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas came over the radio.

Dean grinned, “Awesome! I love this song.”


End file.
